The goal of this project is to take FallScape multimedia fall prevention (FP) methodologies from a locally-hosted user-centric set of resources to a web-based architecture in order to facilitate the translation of fall prevention strategies into a variety of clinical and community-based settings serving different populations. To accomplish the growth of fall prevention research mandated by bipartisan resolution and signed into law in 2008 as the Safety of Seniors Act, a common framework that includes the necessary tools to support these efforts must be created and disseminated. Availability of customizable behavioral intervention strategies for use with compatible medical, exercise, environmental, psychosocial and educational interventions will greatly enhance opportunities for interdisciplinary outcomes research. Finally, the incorporation of modern communications technology will permit rapid deployment of these interventions with and without multimedia into almost any setting, eliminating many existing barriers to offering prevention and intervention to a large and vulnerable population of older adults at risk for falls. Feasibility of the web-based Fall Prevention System will be evaluated by addressing the scientific and engineering issues that arise in: 1) meeting the needs of a diverse group of FP professionals;2) adapting methodologies to permit just-in-time provision of both media and information content in varied settings while maintaining required security;3) incorporating new and cost-effective digital communication technologies that can deliver content with fidelity and ease of use;and 4) assuring adaptability of the system to a wide variety of older adult populations. Phase I efforts will focus on examining each of these issues in real-world settings that will include actual user and participant evaluation of the technology. These steps are aimed at insuring that the proposed Fall Prevention System will ultimately be a robust commercial product that will be self- sustaining by obtaining ongoing support from user and licensing fees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will use digital and multimedia technologies to facilitate translational fall prevention (FP) research. A web-based infrastructure will make personalized FP programs widely accessible. FP interventions that can be delivered in diverse settings can reduce health care costs and prevent significant personal consequences.